The present invention relates to a syringe cap for capping a used syringe and, more particularly, to a syringe cap with a hammer means for destroying a needle of a syringe.
Syringes of varying materials are well-known in the art of medical treatment, such as, those made of glass or plastic. Plastic syringes are convenient to use since they are cheap and can be discarded after use. However, proper disposal of used syringes remains to be a problem because the needles of the used syringes may injure an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,428 to Cwo-Liang Cuu discloses a cover for a used syringe which includes a hollow cover body to be mounted on and encase the needle of the syringe and a telescopic needle destroying cap mounted slideably to one end of the cover body. When an impact force is applied to the cap, the cap destroys or bends the needle and then retain the bend needle in a bulbous lip at the interior surface of the cap. Although the cap can enclose the bend needle permanently, it can not be manufactured easily.